secrets and lies are different
by Luff the Hufflepuff
Summary: ABANDONED! Marauders tale, Caillyn Velasco and Alyson Wilsmyere are two girls with a histroy. Especially one in the making. Action filled story with the first war, Marauders, traitor Peter, romance and attacks that leave you lost in a world of fantasy.


**This story was co-authored by Raspberry rocker. She's a great friend, and we started this story a few months ago, but I took it down, and now it's back.**

**Chapter one is mine, chapter two is hers. And we both wrote chapter four.**

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**The truth in Caillyn Velasco**_

There was a blinding sunrise that illuminated the front gardens of Over Nova drive. The brass numbers on the doors gleamed with the new light of the day. The gardens brightened with new shine. Waking all the flowers with their dew, with the birds flew in, and sent a couple owls flying home.

No one day had been as special as this. No one would suspect something terrible was happening. But no one was awake to enjoy its magnificence. No one was awake in the early hours of the morning. All except a girl, who lay awake in her bed, just awakened from a dream that made her turn the shade of parchment...

Caillyn Velasco lay in her bed, with rushed breathing. It wasn't what she thought; it couldn't have been... Or could it? She shook the thought away, she couldn't believe she was getting scared over a little dream, but...

She got up and crept to her desk and got some parchment. She got out the scarlet ink and started to write:

_Dear Alyson,_

_How's your summer so far? Nothing is here so far. It sucks here; hope you aren't dying like me! But my real reason was to tell you about a dream I had... I don't want to worry you, but I saw a woman fall, she was protecting a child. I dunno if it's relevant, but I thought you should know. If you have any information then please don't hesitate to tell me._

_See you hopefully this summer,_

_Cailli._

She folded up the note and gave it to Avis; her white owl. She got up and stretched;

Caillyn was a champagne colored haired girl, with vivid blue eyes, and had dazzling white smile. She was 5'7, with mid back hair length; smooth skin like rose petals, hair like silk. And she was the romantic/quiet type of girl. She Smiled at the picture of her best friend; Alyson Wilmsmeyer.

Alyson had Long Strawberry Blonde hair, she had pale blue eyes, soft, cream colored skin, she was 5'6, and if you didn't notice the way they smiled, you could have sworn they were identical... She knew Alyson from the day she stood on the platform, but there, she also met her enemies; Jadea Swanson and Lizzie Corset.

Caillyn didn't notice that she was lying against the window, just thinking. She sighed, the dream meant nothing, and now, she probably alarmed Alyson for no reason, on her vacation.

Caillyn's birthday was in three days, she really hoped she wouldn't be forgotten this year... But she doubted anyone would remember, Alyson remembered every year, but she was busy this time around, and she doubted even she would remember. She hadn't heard from her best friend since the good bye they gave in June... It was late July now.

Caillyn looked at her alarm clock; it was 6 o'clock, which meant she had about thirty minuets to go get the bread from the bakery. She slipped on her skirt and new shirt and left the room.

She walked outside into the fresh breeze. Caillyn loved to be alone in the morning hours, and late at nights. They were so silent, so peaceful and deep to give her thoughts. That's the only thing she didn't complain about her chores in the mornings, because she was alone

She walked around in the streets, seeing people still sleeping in their homes, but she knew the baker; Mr. Benete, had no wife, and had no children, so he was up every morning to give her some bread. She went right through the back door, she did this every week, and he would unlock the door and let her in. That morning, she smelt toast. She smiled at him, and then he dropped the spoon and gave her a hug.

"Hello, Carlyn! How are you this fine and beautiful morning?" He said in his heavy, Italian accent. She smiled.

"I'm fine, I came here to see you, and to see if you need help running the store today?" He looked at her

"Today is a holiday in Italy, where everyone just plays. I will not open the store, but you can help by showing this place to me, I never get the chance." She smiled, she had never seen him so eager, well ever since his wife; Nellie died. He was almost out the door, but Caillyn called him back.

"Hold on, I need a little bread." He handed her two loaves, then she put it in the basket she used and they walked out the door. Caillyn and Mr. Benete were near Westbury collage when 4 boys showed up in middle of the road.

"AHH! YES! Out of my house, where are we, Moony?" a boy, looking around 5'4, looking completely peaky spoke up in a calm voice

"Westbury collage, Bristol." The first boy (who had hazel eyes, messy black hair, and looked like he was 5'9) turned around and spotted her. Caillyn stopped. It was James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They all seemed to see her, as well.

"Carlyn, who are they?" He pointed to James and his gang, Caillyn looked down right embarrassed. They were coming over to her, it didn't look good. James spoke

"Velasco, you live here? Holy crap! This is a long way from London. How do you always manage to get to-?" She put her finger to her lips. He looked confused "But, he's your dad, he knows and we're not shouting-

"JAMES!" She looked embarrassed. "Sorry." Mr. Benete looked like he registered

"Oh, young man, I'm not her father. I am just a baker who is very lonely." Caillyn noticed the look in James face, his sick look. He started to the man, but Caillyn put herself between the two of them.

"He just needs someone to talk to; I mean we are all lonely at times, right James?" He was to busy staring at her to listen

"Huh? What?" She rolled her eyes and shrieked, Mr. Benete understood

"I'll be going, good day, Carlyn." After she said good bye, she turned around and left. But she yelled at James while leaving.

"I HATE YOU!" and stormed off to the woman's bathroom. She ran inside, and started to cry. She was having so much fun, and now that Mr. Benete saw who she had associated in school, maybe he didn't want to be friends with her. She felt terrible. Just then, a popping sound could be heard. She looked up, she saw the one and only Lord Voldemort, he grabbed her wrists. And pushed her against the wall; knocking her out.

(Three hours later)

A janitor walked through the halls of Westbury collage, to see a light on. He went in, and found a girl, lying there. He poked her.

"Miss, miss, you ok?" Caillyn started to stir. She blinked in the new light, she rubbed her head in the spot she had hit the wall. "Are you lost?" Caillyn looked strange; then Caillyn looked at her watch and groaned. It was five o'clock and she still had yet to bring home the bread. She got up, and put on some clothes over her under shirt and slip (when the janitor left) and ran for it. But when she reached outside, she found the four boys just sitting out there, James Looked at her

"Now how long does it take for someone to go to the bathroom?" Sirius looked at his watch.

"Five hours, tusk, tusk. What did you do? Find a library?" She burned at that remark.

"Shut up, James. Look, now I have to get home. Night" And with that, she apperated home.

"Is it me or is something off with her?" Remus asked lightly. The two dark haired boys nodded.

"Yeah, usually she'd laugh and say _'maybe next time I should bring you, it'd do wonders for your grades!'_" Sirius noted.

"Should we be worried?" Asked James timidly. Both boys shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe or maybe not. I think we should wait it out, as we know nothing about it..." Sirius confessed. He didn't really know about a girl like Caillyn. She was mysterious, and that's what definitely drew the crowds to her. They liked someone secret, but not too secretive. That's what brought Alyson to her.

"Yeah, maybe Padfoot, maybe..." It was all James could produce into speech.

Only if they knew how wrong that decision was. Only if they knew that they should have gone after her. And that was only the beginning...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caillyn showed up five minuets before dinner started. But it didn't spare her any trouble; she opened the door and started to go up the stairs, but her mother Shrieked

"CAILLYN KARI VELASCO! WHERE WERE YOU FOR 7 HOURS? DEFENITLY NOT GETTING BREAD!" Her head hurt terribly and all she needed was a full dose of her mother's shrill yelling. She walked up stairs. "YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! AND DON'T COME DOWN UNLESS WE GET YOU."

Caillyn ignored her mother. She lied down and fell asleep, not even noticing she was hungry. She woke with a start of her mother's yelling. Her stomach grumbled with hunger. She listened to her mother "STOP DEFENDIN HER, AND LISTEN TO ME! WHAT COULD SHE HAVE DONE FOR 7 HOURS AND TOTALLY FORGET TO GET THE FOOD?" apparently, she wasn't the only one who was supposed to be in bed, listening.

Caillyn stepped into the closest and opened the secret door. She walked into her older sister's room, Lorena. Caillyn was a spitting image of Lorena, except Lorena had a bit more red to her hair then Caillyn. She was older by a year and six months, starting her last and final year of Hogwarts. Also as head girl. She found her sister sitting on her bed, listening intently.

"You're not the only one who listens, Cai. Good thing for the silencing charms, otherwise the whole neighborhood would be punished by listening to this. Too bad about our parents not being magic..." Caillyn raised her eyebrows.

"Why? Punishments would hurt really badly..." The two cringed

"No, not like _that_. But I meant they could just apperate out of here, and let off their rage elsewhere. Or fight where we're not. That's what I mean..." Caillyn nodded

"Lore, I see what you mean. But I'm glad I can talk to you..." She said, hugging her sister. Lorena smiled.

"I love you, Cai. And Happy Birthday... Early, but all the same, you need to be cheered up..." she said, pulling out a silver colored box. She swiftly put it in Caillyn's hands. "Use it wisely, Cai. I know you're good and responsible, but use it when you need it..." She said, pulling her younger sister into a hug. But Caillyn knew Lorena never rushed on things, and this was the exact opposite of her normal stance.

"Lorena... You're not leaving... Are you?" She asked, pleading. Lorena nodded. Not looking totally at Caillyn. "But you can't, you were supposed to be at my birthday party! You were supposed to go on the train with me." She cried quietly. She hated to be let down, but she knew Lorena had a job to do, but it didn't seem to make it hurt less.

"Cai, I know you miss me, hell, I want to screw them off to stay, but they need me. I made a promise to them. And I want you to live a good life... And I'll see you on the platform. I'm not kidding. I'm going to get this done as quickly as I can..." She swiftly kissed Caillyn on the cheek. Caillyn felt tears at the corners of her eyes, but didn't allow them.

"But don't go... I- Mum needs you to interfere. I can't keep running." Lorena smiled, and gently wiped the tears away. Caillyn turned away.

"I don't want to, but one day, hopefully you'll never need to understand first hand. Not to get involved with the war... But I know that's not going to happen. You're all ready a part of this war. Damn. I'll be home soon. Just don't let them run you down..." Caillyn nodded, giving her one good bye kiss on the cheek. "See you on the train, Cai. And maybe by then, you'll have a little boyfriend to bug the hell out of me with..." The two chuckled.

"Yeah, right... Just when I fancy James Potter, and Snow balls last in hell." The two laughed again. "I'll see you there; otherwise, I won't talk to you..." She nodded one more time before she stood back, and was gone with _crack!_ Caillyn ran to where her sister, her savor, her last resort had just stood. She silently felt the tears pour down her face. "Don't go! I need you..." She whispered quietly, letting them trail into nothingness.

Caillyn stood there for a moment longer, until she heard her fathers and mothers' voices go at it again, including something she went white with...

"Kerin, look she is the age of 16. She might have a guy friend in town, like Potter..." She was happy that her father was trying to defend her, but why did he have to bring up Potter?

"STOP PLAYING GAMES, SAMULE! YOU KNOW AS WELL SHE IS NOT JUST SEEING SOMEONE! SHE IS PROBABLY GIVING HERSELF AWAY, THAT SLUT!" She had enough. She stepped out of the room and onto the stairs and yelled.

"STOP YELLING AT HIM! AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" With that, she went back to her room, and slammed the door. She locked it with magic and started to pack (which was very little, since she barely did anything with her belongings, including the silver box from her sister.) She grabbed a cloak, and grabbed her wand. But, she grabbed some ink and parchment. She scribbled this short sentence to Alyson

_Alyson_

_Sorry, if you need to talk to me, I won't be here! Have no time to explain, I'll see you in diagonally!_

_Cailli_

And with that, she whistled, and a brown owl came, she gave the package to the Owl and let it fly. Then she spoke one word

"Diagonally!" and then a flash of green light and she was gone.

Caillyn landed on the ground of the dirty street, the sun wasn't even rising. She would have to tough it for the rest of the night, she worried, and she had never been outside on this street late at night. A shiver went down her shoulders. She felt something bad was going to happen, but she had to be strong.

Caillyn started down a few streets, not seeing well in the dark light. She stumbled across a few things, but soon found a spot to sleep. A place she was sure no one would find her. And it was in front of a building, which she did not know.

Caillyn surprisingly slept well that night, finding it after knowing nothing would get her; she fell into a deep slumber.

The misty morning rose slowly, barely even dawn yet. A young man slipped out of his bed, going to ready his morning business and Inn members. He started his normal bumbling along the bar, smiling as he went.

Something picked at the back of his neck. He had forgotten something... Food, water, rum, mead, butter bear, milk... The Milk! Tom foolishly smiled and opened his door, silencing the tinkle of the little bell that stood on top of the door way.

But there was something off about the morning. Not the fact that it was misty, that no one was awake, even the eerie silence was common. No, it was the fact that a young girl lied there, in front of him. He worriedly poked the girl until she roused.

The girl nearly screamed, but seemed to loosen up, noticing who it was. It may have been the trick of the light, but Tom was certain the girl was thinking "Thank god I chose here..." He decided not to push it.

"What in the name of Merlin are you sittin' out here for? It's bloody cold out here!" He said quietly. She blushed.

"Sorry, I got a little tired then, poof! I fell a sleep... He, yeah, sorry... But um..." She finished lamely. He nodded, and brought her inside.

"You okay, lassie?" She nodded. He handed her a cup of coffee, which she took and sipped from.

"Thanks. I was thirsty, and I guess it was a little cold..." She said warmly, before she started a long fit of loud, body racking coughing. Tom got her some water, which she accepted. "Yeah, I guess that little cold was easier to catch then what I thought..." She joked feebly. He nodded

"Yeah, why don't you head up to room number eighteen, on floor three? It's nice and it won't cost you much..." She smiled, but looked a little hesitant.

"I'll pay... Honest I will, I just need to get some cash from-

"Hush, the first night's free. I mean, sleepin' on the hard, cold ground isn't exactly a wonderful sleep, and you're sick. You think I'm going to let you die or get worse?" She blushed. "Go, here's the key. I'll grab your stuff, and put it in there later..." She shook her head.

"No, honest, I'll carry it... I will..." She didn't want to feel weak or make him do simple tasks.

"Well, I'll get it; it's in the back room..." She nodded, and grabbed one more sip of water.

When Tom came back from the room with her stuff, her found the girl slumped in her chair, a sleep. He chuckled quietly before he waved a wand and she was floating. Tom thought about levitating her the whole way, but was worried he hit her on a door or table, as charms wasn't the strongest point of the education. He lowered his wand and picked her up, levitating the luggage behind them, enchanting it to follow.

He reached the room with ease, as she wasn't heavy at all. He gently put her down on the blue sheets, and flicking closed the blind, before changing the colors to more of a lavender or purplish blue color. Noticing the color of her robes and shirt. He covered her up, and smiled at her as she seemed so peaceful.

Tom took one glance at her again before leaving the room and the girl to peace...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Wow, long time to work on this. It originally was written a few months ago, and I decided what the hell, I'm editing this. Tee hee,**

**Yeah, Chocolate Monkey, here you go, better version of the chapter. And all who wait for more of this story please visit Kristallrisse, my other story.**

**Hope you like the changes, Mikee, and thanks for telling me!**

**Beastboy here you go, you're the reason I re-posted this.**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
